House of theifs
by teentitansraven2
Summary: The Titans are no longer the Titans, but a bonch of kids in a theif house, set up for teens who have done bad things. But there teacher, Mr. Wilson, is hiding something from his students. WBBRea, RobStar, CyJinx.
1. intro

_The fog was cold and damp, and an icy wind blew through the shadow-cloaked forest, but Reachel barely noticed the chill. Autumn trees, bare and skeletal, clawed at her as she ran frantically through the woods outside her home. Her heart pounded so loudly she felt certain it would burst. Glancing back over her shoulder, she glimpsed vague, an indistinct figure moving threw the mist behind her. A full moom shawn through the barron tree branches overhead. _

_He was chasing her._

_Only seventeen years old, Reachel knew she would soon die._

_Heartrending screams ripped though the night, sending fresh jolts of fear and anguish through the young woman's soul. Her dark brown hair streamed wildly behind her. Panic filled her wide blue eyes. Undried tears streaked her pale cheeks. A thin linen nightgown provided scant protection from the cold. Spilling blood streaked her gown, glistning wetly in the moonlight. The sticky red fluid had soaked through the fabric, causing the linen to cling to her small form. Bare feet raced across a carpet of fallen leaves._

_Thunder boomed above her, a jaged bult of lightning sliced the sky in twain. Rain poured down in sheets, drenching Reachel. The forest floor turned to mud beneath her feet. Muck oozed between her toes and she had to fight to keep her balance on the slippery leaves. If she fell, her pursueder would be on her in an instant. Chances were, she would never rise again._

_The blood upon her gown was not her own, but it could not have been any more precious to her before it had gushed from her mothers thoat. She had left the butchered body of her nearest and dearest strewn upon the wooden floor of there home when she had fleed madly into the night._

_Reachel could not spare a second of her time. Death itself had come lunging out of the fog this night, to strick down her loved ones, one by one. Reachel saw a barn ahead and started off in that direction._

_She was so close, just alittle further and..._

A load crash of thunder sent Reachel up screaming in her bed. Her beathing increased dramaticly and her whole body shock vilently.Her vision was clouded with tears and a cold sweet hung to her small form. A light turned on and two figures aproched Reachel with woried expresions.

'' Rea, you okay?'' One of them asked. But Reachel couldn't find her voice, in fact, she couldn't get her-self to breath properly or for her body to stop shacking. " Rea, talk to me.'' She tried again and again to get her heart beat back down, but nothing worked, she tried to listen to her freinds and talk, but there was nothing, she tried with everyhting she had to do something, anything, but nothing.

Her vision slowly came back to her and her heart ceased to pound vilently against her chest. The two figures sat on the end of her bed, both girls.

The first was tall, with ember eyes that could melt any sadness away. Her hair was a ember red with a few blond streaks. She wore a purple nightgown that hung losly to her form and reached about mid thigh.

The second one was short, with baby blond hair. Her eyes were a sky blue with a rare hint of pink nixed in. She wore a lose t-shirt with the SCC CARDS in dark red letter's, the shirt reached to about her knees.

'' Rea, are you okay?'' The blond one asked.

'' Please friend, speak to us.'' The red head whispered, tears lining her eyes.

_' It was only a nightmare, only a nightmare.' _Reachel thought, looking at her surondings. '' I'm fine.'' She managed to spit out, her voice cracking. She would never forget...

The very memory of that night, every nightmare, toar her apart.


	2. my life

My name is Reachel Isabella Roth and i'm seventeen years old. When i was sixteen and a half, my mother was murdered by my father, who later went after me. I told the police that my father murdered my mother, but they had no evidence, so the case of Arella Roth went as a suicide.

About 4 months after the incident, I stoll 10, 000, 000 dollars from a bank and was sent to a house of theives focility at the north end of Jumpcity. The focility is dark and is just like a regulary school, but with wires, electeric fences and secerity cameras in every room but the bathroom and bedrooms, for our own privisy.

In each room, there are three room mates. Mine are Koriandre' Andrews, who has been sent hear for threatining her sister with a gun, and Jorden Quenico Escrabre Sandre's, who was put in hear for pointing a gun at a cop. Kori has red hair and bright green eye's, and Jorden has blond hair and blue eye's. Our room is big, it's black with a purple ceiling. The room has a bathroom, a small kitchen and and extra room. The extra room only has a t.v and couch, the kitchen has a small frige, microwave, and an oven/stove, the bathrooms like any other bathroom, but it's a bright white, and our bedroom consists of three bads, three dressers and a big desk.

Our neighbers are Victor James Stone (Jorden's boyfriend.), Richard Greayson (Kori's boyfriend.) and Garfeald Mark Logen. Victor is 19 and an african american with brown eye's and hair, Richard goes by the name Dick, he has jetblack hair and blue eye's, and Garfeald likes to be called Gar, he has blond hair and bright green eye's.

Ever since the horible night of my mother grewsome murder, i've had nightmare's, panic attace's, night terror's and spasome's. My friend have been woried about me and one night even took me to the nurse. Last night was one of the worst nightmare's in the world i've ever had.

Today, we have no class, but we have training. Training is when a whole floor goes to a training course outside, rain or shin, and we fight our teacher, Mr. Wilson or Brother Blood. Mr. Wilson has only been beaten by Dick and Roy Harper, and Brother Blood has been beaten by Victor, and Byonca Weatherbee, Roy's girlfriend.

The last time we had training, I ended up passing out in the middle of a course. The course was a forest, with tall tree's, it was raining, and once again i fought to keep my balance. I tried despritly to keep my mind off that night, but it was like dajaveiw. The scene replayed in my head over and over and over again, freezing my inside's. I started breathing hard and i passed out. When i woke up, i was in my room with Jorden, Kori, Victor, Richard, Garfeald, Byonca and Roy around me.

Know that you've all heard my life story, i think it's time for you to get to see a normal day in the life of Reachel Isabella Roth.


	3. help

Hours had pased in the small dorm. A heavy fog hovered in the air, frost formed on the windows, snow fell heavily and the sky didn't seem to be lightining anytime soon. The focility was a frozen wasteland. Brown weeds and granite outcroppings sprouted from the rocky soil. A fresh blanket of snow layered the ground and boulders. The wind whisled threw the dieing weeds. The focility was as quiet as a graveyard. Time and decay had taken toll on the building. The plaster walls were cracked and crumbling, Wooden crosses and other relics, resting in niches along the walls, were covered by many decades' worth of dust. Cobwebs cloaked the hanging tapestries. The paving stones were broken and uneven. Melted snow puddled on the floor. Rats scurried away as teachers and gaurds walked by. Moonlight shone through broken stained-glass windows, casting a spectrum of eerie colors upon the ancient buildings stones.

'' I hate this place.'' Jorden mumbled. It had been three hours since Reachel had woke up screaming, so, naturaly, her and Kori stayed up with her trying to calm her down. Kori sat on the floor holding Recahels hand and Jorden sat on the bed with Reachel, rubbing her back and occasionaly humming a small tune when Reachel would shiver at the nightmare.

'' As do I friends.'' Kori agreed. '' Friend Reachel, do you feel well enough to take a shower and get ready for today's activitys?'' Reachel slowly sat up and looked at her friends. Reachels skin was naturaly pale and her eye's naturaly pale, but tonight, her skin was sickiningly pale and her eyes stone cold. Her hair was a dark brown, it was pulled back into a loss ponytale and her lips were chaped and dry.

'' Mabie we should talk to the teachers and ask them if we can skip training today. You look like crap Rea.'' Jorden whispered, feeling Reachels forhead. '' And your burning up too, you know what? I'm calling Vic.'' Jorden got off Reachels bed and walked over to the phone by her bed. She picked it up and dialed 6937289705 and waited for her boyfriend to pick-up.

'' Hello.'' Answered a tiered voice.

'' Hi, is Victor there?''

'' J.J, that you?'' It was Garfeald.

'' Ya, is Vic there?''

'' One minute.'' There was a muffle and a yell and Jordens tiered boyfriend came on.

'' Hi, whats up?''

'' Can you come over, Rea's had another nightmare.''

'' Was it bad?''

'' Ya, really bad. Can you come over?''

'' I'm on my way.'' Jorden hung up and looked back at Reachel. She was hugging her knees to her chest and looking at her bed, about ready to cry.

'' Vic's on his way, why don't you lay down Rea.'' But Reachel didn't move. Jorden walked over and held onto her sholders, Reachel flinched but didn't pull away. Jorden slowly helped Reachel stand and they both started walking over to Jordens bed. Jorden lay Reachel down and covered her up in a hot pink and black blinket.

'' Friend Victor is hear.'' Kori whispered from the door. '' And friend Gar and Dick are hear too.'' The three boys filed into the small room and walked over to Jordens bed.

'' How is she?'' Dick asked. Jorden sighed and sat on the end of Koris bed.

'' She started tossing and turning, then just woke up screaming. Me and Kor went over and tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop shaking, so we lay her down and just kept talking to her. She said two words to us, thats it, no matter what, she wouldn't talk to us.'' Jorden put her head in her hands and sighed. '' I can't take this anymore, she's never talking, she's so anti social and distant, somebody's gotta help her.'' Victor sighed and smiled saddly.

'' I'll cheak her out and ask her to discribe what shes dreaming of, okay?'' He whispered sothingly.

'' Thanks.''


	4. the nightmare

Victor had looked at Reachel and got her talking, well, Gar got her talking. Reachel never told them about her dream's but somehow they knew how she felt. They knew how much pain she was in, how much it hurt her, on the inside and out. On any other nightmare, wear it wasn't as bad, she would simply stay awake and try and think of something other then her nightmares. But tonight, she couldn't get the images out of her mind. Of her mother, or the evil smirk dancing on her fathers face as blood drenched his hands and face. His eye's were cold and dark, filled with joy and longing as he stared at his dyeing wife.

'' You still with me Rea?'' Victor asked, seeing as Reachel was stearing at her shakeing hands. Reachel slowly nodded. '' I know you would never do this, but i need you to tell me what your dream was about.'' Reachel froze. She could never do that. What was she supposed to do, say that her father's a raging lunitic out to get her, that he killed his wife, that he's still out there to this day, looking for her, ready to tear her throat out. So, Reachel did the only thing she could do, shock her head and closed her eye's.

'' Man, we gotta get her out of this hell whole.'' Dick mumbled from Koris bed. Kori and Dick both sat on the bed, watching as Victor, Jorden and Gar tried everything in there power to help Reachel.

'' Please friend, tell us of your awefull terror of the night.'' Kori begged.

'' You can trust us Rea.'' Garfeald added, his voice gental and clam. Reachel sighed.

'' When i was around 16, my mother was murdered infront of me. My dad, killed her. He was about to come after me but i ran. We lived in a small house in the middle of no-wear, we had a barn filled with hourses and around us was forest for miles. I ran to the barn and my dad went after me. He killed 3 hourses trying to get me and our stable watcher.'' Reachel paused and breathed in deeply. '' My-my dad got away, and is probibly still looking for me, the cops didn't belive me when i said my dad did it, and i was living on the streets for a few years and thats how i ended up in this place.''

'' Wow.'' Jorden mumbled.

'' Ya.'' Victor agreed. '' I'm so sorry Rea, are you sure your going to be okay?''

_' no' _'' Ya, i'll be fine.'' Reachel lay on Jordens bed and gently closed her eye's.

'' It's 4:30 in the morrning, you girls should get some sleep. Why don't you come to our dorm and get some rest?'' Dick said, standing up with Kori. Victor and Gar both nodded.

'' We couldn't, and besides, we have our own dorm.'' Jorden said, laying next to Reachel on her bed. This was a regular accurence between the three girls. When Reachel would have a nightmare and needed sleep, she would crawl into bed with Jorden or Kori and they would never object. Once or twice Jorden had a nightmare and crawled in with Reachel, but it was not uncommen to see two of the three girls sleeping in the same bed.

'' But you's three never get sleep in your dorm.'' Gar added. '' And you's three really need sleep.'' Kori sighed and leaned her head on Dicks shoulder.

'' Why don't you's three stay in our lovily dorm room for the night.'' She suggested. '' I am sure friend Reachel dose not want to move, she looks very comfortable.''

'' Okay, i'll sleep on the couch.'' Gar volintered.

'' No way, your sleeping with Rea, after hearing her nightmare, she ain't sleeping alone for awhile.'' Jorden piped from the bed, her eye's were closed and she was shivering slightly.

'' Common Rea, time for some sleep.'' Victor said, romoving the blinkets from Reachel, but she didn't move. She was asleep. Victor slowly picked her up and placed her in her bed. '' Lets get some sleep guys.'' And they all crawled into bed.


	5. Meeting Mr Wilson

It was still cold when everyone woke up the next morning. The sky was still dark and quiet. The sky was clouded with thik, dark clouds and hale fell fast and violintly. There was absolute silence among the jail in which hundrads of teenagers lay asleep. The crack of a gunshot broke the silence of the night causing all the teens to shot straight up in there beds. Startled crows scattered from the branches of bare winter trees.

There was the silence again, the snowstorm that had appered unexpectedly only a few hours ago continued to blinket the wilderness beneath a carpet of fresh white powder. A cold wind rustled the branches. On each door of the top floor came a hard and load banging witch ceast as a teen opened the door. Jorden opened her door with a hard pull with would have sent anybody running for there life. But to bad Mr. Wilson was the cause of the noise.

'' Miss. Sandre's.'' Mr. Wilson greated, his voice cold with no emotion.

'' What?'' Jorden asked threw clenched teeth.

'' Training today Miss. Sandre's.'' Mr. Wilson replied starting to walk away when he suddenly stoped and faced Jorden. '' Is Miss. Roth feeling any better?'' His voice still held no emotion, like he didn't care.

'' Why don't you ask her yourself.'' Reachel said walking up behind Jorden. Jorden looked at Reachel with a small hint of worry on her face but walked back over to her bed.

'' I see you are well Miss. Roth, will you be attending training?'' His voice still cold and cruel.

Two can play at this game.

'' Yes.'' Her voice went from tiered and uneven to cold and hard. Her eyes narowed and her arms crossed in an uncaring fashion.

'' Good, because you are to redo your training sesion from last week with Miss. Sandres and Miss. Beacher. Do i make myself clear?''

'' Yes.'' Reachel mumbled rolling her eyes as if she didn't care. But inside she was screaming. She was petrified of that course, but she would never admit it outloud.

'' Is that attitude Miss. Roth?'' If his voice could get any colder, know had to be the time.

'' No.'' He walked closer to her.

'' How did you sleep last night Miss. Roth?'' His voice went down to a whisper and his eyes narrowed. Reachel swallowed and closed her eyes tightly. He was just doing this to get to her. He was doing it on purpose. She only nodded. '' Am i scaring you Miss. Roth?''

'' No sir.''

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, there faces so close Reachel could feel his oddly cold and fowl breath on her neck.

''Do i remind you of anybody Miss Roth?''

'' No.'' Reachel replied trying to pull away from his strong grip. But he did remind her of somebody, somebody she never wanted to see or think of again.

'' I think i do,'' He leaned in even closer causing Reachel to close her eyes even tighter.

'' Yes.'' She whispered, eyes still closed.

'' Like who?'' Reachel shock her head, tears threatining to spill. '' Like who Miss. Roth?''

'' Nobody.''

'' Lier. Tell me who Miss. Roth.'' He looked at her and felt a smirk start to curl on his lips. He had been able to break every teenager in this jail house but Reachel and her gang. They had all somehow managed to ignor his threats and stand up to him. But he would break them, one by one, starting with Reachel. '' Was he tall? With white hair? And blood red eyes when he gets angry? Was he evil and cruel and every thing your not? Or how about a hatefull murderer?'' Reachel took a step back and shock her head violently. '' Was he your father Reachel?'' He was cracking her. '' Was he a murdering lunitic who is out to get you and your friends? Is he out there looking for you at this very moment?'' Reachel fell to her knees. Mr. Wilson leaned down to face her, his grip tightining with every word he said. '' I know were he is Miss. Roth, i could call him and tell him were you are.''

'' No.'' Reachel whispered pulling against him again, but his grip only tightened. She fought with him untill tears spilled from her eyes.

'' I think its time you leave Mr. Wilson.'' Richard said pulling Mr. Wilson away from Reachel. Richard might not have been kind to eveybody but Reachel was like a sister to him, the same with Victor. Richard watched as Mr. Wilson smirked lightly as he walked away from the group. A soon as he was gone Richard turned around to see Reachel, the rest of the group was there with her.

'' What did he say friend Reachel?'' Kori asked sitting down next to Reachel. Reachel shock her head and sniffiled.

'' Nothing, its all in my head.'' Reachel replied standing up.

Man do i need outta this fucking place.


	6. lets get this started

It was like being in a horror movie. All the teen's were in a straight line, looking straight ahead at Mr. Wilson who was walking back and forth looking over the students, or prisioners as he liked to call it. His eyes were slits, and hiw arms were behind his back. ' He looks like one of those army marrien people's.' Grafeald always said, which made everyone laugh.

'' Today,'' He bagan, his voice loud and cold, as usual. '' We have three students who have not compleated the course from last week. Miss. Sandre's, Miss. Roth and Miss. Beacher. They will be doing the course while the rest of you do the exercises Brother Blood has for you. Do i make myself clear?''

'' Sir yes sir.'' The students called at once, there voices echoing threw out the entier mess hall.

'' Good, know seperate.'' He called. In a second only Jorden, Reachel and Karen were left in the hall, there heads still held high and there arms to there sides. '' Because you's three left before it was your turn you have to beat level 7 instead of level 5. You three will have to fight lycans. They bite, have claws and teeth. You each have four to fight and you have five minets to do it. Do i make my self clear?''

'' Yep.'' Karen said.

'' Sure.'' Jorden added. Reachel nodded. Mr. Wilson glared at them as he headed out into the deserted grounds.


	7. the hunter have become the hunted

'' You's three have nine lykins to fight. When i say go, you seperate and search.'' Mr. Wilson said from behind a glass so he had front row seats to his own little game. Turns out Brother blood didn't have anything for the rest of the students to do so they stood behind the glass too. The three girls stood in a triangle, there backs together. They weren't in a fighting stand but they soon would be.

'' Are you sure they're ready for this Wilson?'' Brother Blood asked knowing all to well that to beat level 7 you had to be an A+ training student like Richard Greyson or himself.

'' Yes, they desurve everything they get in training today.'' Mr. Wilson replied glaring at the girls. '' Ready girls?''

'' Yep.'' They replied in unsion.

'' Go.'' And they seperated. They meet up again about 20 minets later but not a lykin could be found.

'' Okay, this is gay, where the hell are the fucking things.'' Jorden yelled odvously getting annoyed. She looked at the glass and gave a roud gester with her hand.

'' Calm down Jorden.'' Karen said. Karen was a tall aferican american girl with black hair, died yellow streaks and brown eyes. She was the sassy one out of the group.

'' I hate this stupid course, why does Wilson have to be the fucking principle, he doesn't even desurve it.'' Jorden looked around at the forest simulation. It almost looked real and she could understand why Reachel hated it. '' You okay Rea?''

'' Fine.'' Reachel whispered never taking her eyes from the forest. She could feel something watching them, just waiting to jump out and attack. '' You guys think the lykins are supposed to be the ones hunted?''

'' Well thats what were suposed to do, right?'' Karen asked know looking around franticly.

'' I think so.'' Jorden replied. Reachel squinted into the fog having caught a glimps of something running.

'' There not being hunted.'' She said getting into her fighting stand.

'' What?'' Jorden said, know realy worried. Reachel squinted again as another figure moved.

'' We're not hunting them. There hunting us.''


	8. the fight is on

'' Please tell me your joking Rea.'' Karen begged know getting realy worried. But Reachel just shock her head, her eyes agusting to the dark in minets.

'' We're gonna die.'' Jorden whispered. There was a silence that seemed to last forever untill the sound of nails scrapping against a tree and they all senced something coming towards them. A shadow appered infront of them, just beyond the tree's and hill's. The shadow of a lykin.

'' Ow hell.'' Karen mumbled, her and Jorden joining Reachel in a defensive stand, the three of them raising there fists before them. The lykin didn't move for what seemed like an eternity before a feirce hiss broke the silence. Jorden spun around and came face to face with a lykin.

They were all just staring untill the lykin infront of Jorden gave away his intentions by peeling his lips back away from its fangs. Tapered ears tilted forward, another sure sign that it was about to attack. Jorden watched him carefully, while still trying to track any other lykins that could jump out at them. The shadow had stepped forward by know, reveling yet another hidious lykin. Shaggy black furcovered the two lykins from head to toe, there wolfen snouts drooled and snapped at the three girls.

With a hostlie growl, a new lykin sprang from the shadows and lunged straight at Karen, but she was ready for him. She punched the lykin square in the face, nearly breaking its jaw. The startled lykin yowled in pain, but did not retreat. Blood gushed from its nostrilsas it went at her again, this time the two other lykins joined in for the kill. The three girls seperated to take on there own lykin.

Jorden ducked beneth flailing claws and hit her assailents shoulder. The lykin howled in pain but recovered only after a second and continued flailing his claws, but Jorden dodged and ducked every time. The lykin roared in furry and swung his claw hard hitting in the chest knocking the wind out of her for a minet. The lykin didn't give her a second to cath her breath. Grabbing her arm, his sharpined claws digging into her flesh, and hurled her across the open field and into a tree. She slowly staggered to her feet and glared at the lykin in disgust. The lykin advanced toward her, forcing her to take a step back into the tree. She was terrified that the other lykins would get to Reachel and Karen before she finished off this one and went to help them.

Just down by a small river that flowed down the middle of the coarse, Karen and her lykin had resumed there epic clash. Karen wasn't intierly sure what had happened to the other6 lykins and her friend but at that moment she didn't realy care. Sure she was worried about her friends and how they were doong but if she stopped to worry then she would have her tomb stone next to her sister in a cemitary. Instinct had taken over and all that mattered was they enemy infront of her. With the lykins weight advantage Karen was knocked onto her back. The lykin pounced ontop of her, pinning her down to the muddy ground as its jaws zoomed in on the young womans throat. Karen saw the lykins fangs coming at her.

'' Like hell!'' She yelled. Her anger over what had been done to her boild over, fueling her determination to stay alive. She had lost her sister to this school, she wasn't about to lose her life to. And her future with Roy. She tucked her chin in to protect her throat. With an explosive movement powered by determination, she rotated sharply to the right, throwing the lykin off her, before the lykin could regain balence, Karen leaped on top of him, pulling on its neck, slowly chocking it.

Reachel dodged yet another attack from her enemy and threw a hard punch to its jaw and a hard kick to the groin. The lykin dropped to its knees and doubled over. It didn't stay down long before it jumped to its feet like a demon freshly rlised from hell. It attack Reachel with such fury, forcing her to step back and away from the crazy lykin. Reachel tried to dodge every last bit of streinght she had, but quicly found herself on the defense. The lykins right claw closed around her throat, drawing blood as she gasped for breath. Using everything she had, she pried its claw from her throat and thrust it in an unnatural position causing it to howl out in pain and suprise. She didn't waist a second of her time before she gave the lykin a hard side kick to the head, causing a sickining crack to fill the night and the lykin drop lifelesly to the ground.

Jorden feel to her knees next to her dead enemy and continued breathing heavely. The lykin put up a good fight but she somehow came out ontop. She could feel the deep wounds on her arm wear the lykin had grabbed her and the back wear she had hit the tree. She slowly stood up and made her way to wear she heard Karen yell out, hopefully she would make it there before somemore lykins decided to play there little game.

Karen groaned and pushed the dieing lykin off her and onto it stomic. She had been able to breack the lykins jaw and it was slowly drowning on its own blood. She tryed to stand up but she was so dizzy that it was hard to see. _' Stupid, ugly, mother fuckin thing is a hell of alot heaver then anybody i know.' _She thought shacking her head and finally getting her balance. _' Time to find Rea and Jorden.' _She started walking when she saw Jorsen walking over to her with her hand over her arm. A small smile spread across her face as Jorden reached her.

'' Lets go find Rea.'' She said, mabie they would make it.

Reachel leaned against a tree with her hands on her throat. That stupid lykin thing must have had some pritty sharp claws to do that shit to her neck. Reachel looked around at her surrondings hopeing to see Jorden or Karen walking her way. She stood there breathing hard for about 5 minets before Karen and Jorden could be seen running her way with a dark shadow folowing them.

_' 3 down, 6 to go.' _Reachel thought as she got back into a fighting stand. The battle continued.

The three girls heard a canine roar. Moving with preternatural speed, an immense lykin came charging out of the mist. The beasts body struck Karen like a battering ram and her boots took leave of the ground. She crashed to the ground but the lykin just jumped over her and lunged at Jorden who spun around and gave it a hard kick to the stomic, sending it flying into a tree and knocking it out and down for the count for know. Karen groaned and rolled onto her back. Nevertheless, she slowly got back to her feet, fists to her sides.

Two more lykins lunged out of the shadows at her and Jorden.

_'Shit.' _Karen cursed inwardly. The odds might have been three against two but these lykin things were a pain in the ass to fight. Reachel took the one that was lunging at Karen and Jorden took the other one. Karen looked at the lykin that was leaned against the tree. She limped over to it and looked at it in discust. She bent down and snaped its jaw, it made a few noises then it fell deathly still.

Reachel and Jorden slowly made there way over to Karen who was watching the dieing lykin with hate and discused. The two lykins that they were fighting had both been fighting eachother and Jordens ended up killing Reachels lykin and then Jorden killed her lykin.

'' We got three more lykins to go, you's two okay?'' Reachel asked looking at Karens back. It had been torn apart by the lykins claws making it look like the bark of a tree that had just been maled by a bear. Blood was slowly dripping down and onto the ground.

'' Ya, lets beat these ugly ass wipes.'' Karen said turning to face them. Her eyesbrow was cut open and her jaw was bruised.

'' Common.'' Jorden sighed, worry clearly visible. '' The faster these things die the faster i can go back to sleep.'' They started walking again untill they heard a snap. They froze and turned back to see two more lykins walking towards them, both bigger then the other six they fought. They were slowly walking towards them, there fangs sharp and drool dripping down the sides of there jaws and claws sinking into the wet ground beneth them.

'' Aw man.'' Karen mumbled, getting into a fighting stand. Reachel followed as did Jorden. '' I call the one on the left.''

'' I got the one on the right.'' Reachel said running at her lykin. Karen waited for her lykin to strike first. Jorden stood there watching Reachel and Karen fight. Thats all she could do. Then it hit her. Mr. Wilson said that there were thing hiden in tree tops to Brother Blood before they started, but only she had heard. She looked up into the trees but it was to foggy to see, so she started to climb the closest one.She could see something hanging from one of the branch's but couldn't make it out. She looked back down to see how the other two girls were. Karen had gone on the defensive side, and Reachel was slowly but surely strangling her lykin, her arms wrpped tightly around its neck.

'' You can do it.'' Jorden whispered to hersilf looking back up at the thing dangling from the tree. Jorden continued to climb untill the item came into view. It was a Uzi rifle. Jorden slowly picked it up and looked at the note attached to it.

**_Miss. Sanders, nice of you to remember our little chat. This Uzi rifle is loaded with 100 silver bulits that will bring down any lykin that gets in the way. But i must worn you that the leader of the lykins pack does not take kindly to guns, be carefull._**

_**Mr. Wilson and Brother Blood.**_

Jorden looked down at her friends. Reachel was still on her lykins back, but kept getting slambed into a tree when the lykin tried to get her off and Karen was dodging all she could but was failing horribly. Jorden strapped the Uzi around her shoulder and jumped from the tree and in the middle of the two fighting pair in a squatting position. She instintly stood up and fiered the Uzi at the back of Karens lykin. The lykin howled in pain as 30 or so silver bulits slambed into its back. It gave one last roar and fell lifeless.Jorden then turned to Reachels lykin and fired 30 more bulits into its front. Reachel instintly let go and watched as yet anouther lykin die.

Karen and Reachel looked at Jorden, there mouths and eyes wide open. There were no guns when the boys did this coarse, but then again this was level 7, not 5. The girls were silent for a minet before Karen's eyes rolled back in her sockets and she fell to the ground.

'' Karen!'' Reachel and Jorden yelled running over to her. Jorden was almost to Karen when the biggest, uglyest lykin she had ever seen in the history of forever jumped infront of her.

'' Ewww.'' Jorden mumbled taking a step back from it. The lykins left eye had a scar running from its forehead to lip which was wide open with lang yellow fangs. Foam dribbled down its chin as its claws swung at Jorden. Jorden dodged and took the Uzi that was dangling on her back and shot the 40 bulits that were left at the lykin. All 40 bulits hit the lykin square in the chest but it didn't even flinch. '' That is so nasty.''

A bestial snarl heralded the attack of the lykin as it charged at her. Jorden tossed the empty gun asside and grabbed onto the lunging lykin and flipped over its back and behind it. She quickly spun around and gave the lykin a hard sideways kick to the back causing it to go flying into a tree and knocking it and the tree to the ground. But the lykin wasn't about to stay down, it jumped back to its feet just as fast as it had fallen and charged at Jorden yet again. Jorden wasn't fast enough to dodge so the lykin ended up slamming her into a tree.

Know that she didn't have a weapon and she was about to be killed in a crappy school for the crazy people she remembered her mother and father when they died. They were murdered right infront of her and the killer didn't even care. Jorden could feel the lykin sniff the air and lick its lips, its fangs getting ready to rip her neck to shreds. A righteous fury rose up inside her like a gathering storm. Her eyes opened so fast the lykin pulled back slightly in suprise. An angery heart pumped her boiling blood threw her veins, infusing her with strength worthy of a god. With an unexpected burst of power, she broke free from the lykins deathly grip and drove it back witha devatating series of kicks and punches. Her knuckles smashed into the lykins face with such anger it drew blood. She delivered a one-two combination to his chin, followed by a forward kick to its stomic, making it cough up blood. With the lykin standing there in a daze Jorden delivered a hard kick to the neck. A sickining crack filled the air as the lykin fell to its knees, blood soaking its chest. In seconds it fell forward lifelessly.

Reachel slowly lifted Karen up so that one of her arms was hanging losly on Reachels sholder. Jorden looked at the fallen lykin then over at Reachel and Karen and instintly ran over to them and helped Reachel with Karen. As soon as Jorden reached Karen Mr. Wilson's voice rang out on the intercom.

'' Congradulations girls, you may come into the com room.'' A small door opened infront of the girls that lead to the com room. They stepped threw and appered in a room filled with the students, teachers, a nurse and Mr. Wilson. The room had computers of all sorts and many more machanical items lined up in a row against the wall without the window.

'' You beat all nine lykins in one hour ten minets. Thats an A- for time, A for goals acheved and A for training material, and well done Miss. Sanders, only you could have remembered that there were items hidden in the coarse.'' Brother Blood was one of the many teachers who always had a good attitued towards well behaved students. It was then that Roy ran over to them and Reachel and Jorden gave Karen to him. He lay her down on the ground and felt her pulse.

'' Can someone help, he's not a fucking docter!'' Jorden yelled. In a second flat three nurse's were putting Karen onto a stretcher. This was going to be a long night.


	9. remembering

... Karens point of view ...

Hide your heart under the bed and lock your secret drawer

Wash the angels from your hands, won't need them anymore.

Love is a demon and you're the one he's coming for.

Oh, my Lord.

Thats one of Rea's many favorite poems, and its one of her favorites cause she said it reminds her of me, Reachels got poems for everybody. Everytime she says that I either laugh or tell her that its nothing like me. But know... know I see what she means. Before I meet Roy or any of them I would always hide my true self and I refused to love anyone. I'd lock my feelings away and when I let them out it was like somebody unleashed a demon from hell. I would always tell myself that no matter what anyone said that none of it bothered me and I would just wash it off, even it the thoughts were good.

And then when the cops found me on the road they tried to take me away from what was left of me family. I could have sworn to God that they were demons set out to kill me or hurt me. But when I came to this thieves house I relized it was for the better and I didn't complane, because I knew I had nothing else to lose in my life. Then I meet Roy Harper. At that moment I knew I wasn't loseing anything, I was gaining.

When I first meet him I thought it was just a crush, but soon I relized it was love. I let my heart out of that secret drawer that I was locking it in and I let Roy have it. I stoped washing off the treats or compliments and I let my emotions run wild. Thats when I relized that the cops weren't the demons or even a demon sent to get me. They came to get me and brought me to one of the most amazing things in life. Roy.

So know you know something that is completely pointless about me lets tell ya'll about know. Its dark, but threw my whole moment of relization it has been. The only thing I feel know is the sering pain in my back and the throbing of my jaw and forehead. The only thing I hear is a faint and distant beeping and light breathing.

' Thats odd.' I thought, considering that I really don't think I can hear myself breath. Thats when I relized wear I was and what had happened.

I was in the hospital, and the lykin fight all came back to me in one movement that it hurt. I gasped and opened my eyes.

'' Wears Jorden and Reachel!'' I yelled sitting up so fast that the world started spinning.

... Normal point of view ...

'' Wears Jorden and Reachel!'' Karen yelled sitting up in her hospital bed. Roy jumped from his seat beside her.

'' There sleeping,'' Roy said standing up and putting his hand on Karens shoulder. '' There fine, and thank the lord you are too.'' Karen sat in silence for a minute, not sure what to do or say. She looked over at Roy and saw a small smile playing on his lips. His face was bright and full of joy but his eyes held slight worry. He had been worried? How long had she been out for? It must have been long for him to be so worried. Or maybe he was worried because she was really hurt, how hurt was she?

'' How long was I out for?'' She asked rubbing her tierd eyes. Roy chuckled lightly.

'' No more then three days. You should lie back down and rest, you took a real big beating.'' Karen nodded lightly but made no move to lie down, instead, she leaned in and closed the gap between her and Roy. There kiss was short and sweet but to the point. Karen slowly lay down and gave a weak smile to Roy.

'' I love you.'' She whispered.

'' Love you too, know go to sleep.''

... Jorden's point of view ...

Thy soul shall find itself alone

'Mid dark thoughts of the gray tomb-stone

Not one, of all the crowd, to pry

Into thine hour of secrecy:

I have to say I hate that poem, but Reachel thinks its the best and it reminds her of me. Don't know why but it does. She says that in the begining when my parents died I thought nobody would ever love me again so I preferd to be alone. Then it said something about a tomb-stone thing and she said thats when the cops brought me in and I meet Victor, who's last name just happens to be Stone. Then I let myself out and alowed myself to love again or something like that and the last paragraph she says thats when I relized I loved Victor and he was safty, my love and my secrecy to everything. He was my Hero aparently.

I have to say that I am magerly pissed at Rea because, you know... she was right. My life has been hell and then when I did something that was suppoesed to make my life worse it just made it better and I couldn't be happier. Well, actually, I could but that doesn't matter right know. She was right and know I'm gonna have to tell her that, oh great.

... Normal point of view ...

'' Hey Jorden? You in there?'' Victor asked waving a hand infront of Jorden's face. Jorden just nodded softly. She was sitting in her hospital bed, her knees to her chest tightly. She chin sat gracefuly on them and her arms wrapped around herself. '' You sure baby?''

'' Ya.'' Jorden whispered. She looked over to Victor and smiled lightly. '' Your such a wuss.'' She mumbled causing Victor to smile at her.

'' But I'm Your wuss, right?''

'' Always and forever.'' She said before leaning her head on his sholder and letting out a satisfied sigh. '' So, you gonna get me something to eat?'' Victor laughted and kissed her head softly as to not hurt her head. She had gotten a concusion and her arm was bandaged due to the lykins claws.

... Reachels point of view ...

Never in a million years would I picture fighting lykins, never. There evil and ugly and mean and I just hate them. Before I even meet the things I had always heard of how Karen's sister, Byonca, had been punished for something her and her bestfriend had not done and in punishment they recived a level 8 lykin fighting program taking her life. Karen had been only 6 when that happened and thats why when she was sent hear she swore to her sister that no matter what she would avenge her death.

Jorden is the same. Her parents and youngeer brother and sister had been murdered infront of her. She had been at home with her family when somebody broke in and tried to kill them all for three days. It was her father who died first, then her brother, then her mother and when it was Jordens turn her sister, Kylie, started screaming bloody murder about how Jorden didn't deserve to die. So he took Kylie's life instead and when he went to finsh off Jorden the cops came in and took him down. Thats why Jorden had stuck the gun up to that cop.

The neighboors had heard there scream's and when they called the cops they said they'd be on there way to investigate. Three days later and they showed up to late. Jorden was taken to the hospital with a slight concuion and none life threatining injurys. Whe the cops came to talk to her about what had happened Jorden wouldn't even look at him, then he asked why she was being a snob and she brock down. She hit the cop with her in bed table and grabbed his gun. She stood up and glared at him. Thats when six nurses and four other cops came running in. They just stood there and then Jorden said in a cold voice. '' Next time you get a call, answer it that day. Not three fucking days later.'' And she shot him in the right sholder.Anyway, they sent her to court and know shes hear.

Know that you know how they got here, lets get back to me. My back hurts, my neck hurts, so do my eyes, chest and knees. Like I said before, I hate lykins with all my heart and soul.

... Normal point of view ...

Reachel slowly stood up and looked around her hospital room. She hated it to an exstent even a demon would fear. She slowly but shurly put on a pair of pants under her hospital dress and started to walk to Karen's room. Karen had been rushed into the emergency due to her back and Reachel couldn't get to sleep untill she knew that Karen and Jorden were fine. She continued down the hall untill she arrived at the waiting room and saw Garfeald, Kori, Richard and Gill sitting patiently. Garfeald's leg was twiching every now and them and Kori looked as if she was gonna cry, but Richard held onto her tightly.

'' Any tighter and she'll be mush Dick.'' She said causing them all to turn and look at her. Then Kori stood up and ran over to Reachel and hugged her tightly.

'' It is so good to see you friend, how are you feeling?'' Kori asked. Reachel smiled and sighed, knowing her friends were there for her when she needed help.

'' Fine Kor, just fine.''


	10. authors note

well, i need some idias for the next chapter, and the reason this chapters so lste is because i've been so buisy with babysitting at five in the morning and then at eight at night to around two in the moring. Anyway, review dudes and tell me what you'd like to see in this story. Peace. Erika.


End file.
